23 Minutes
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Traduction. Dans lequel Allemagne est en retard à une réunion. Yaoi GerIta


**AUTEUR: Saramon**

**Traduction:** allezhopunptitverredesake

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, et... à ce que je sache, à l'auteur non plus ;D

**Remarques:** Je le répète** CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION!** L'histoire originale a été écrite par **Saramon**! D'ailleurs, je trouve, très personnellement, que ma version a perdu énormément du charme qui m'avait plu dans la VO. Alors si vous aimez lire de l'anglais, pitié, pitié, je vous en supplie, **allez lire la VO**! :D Voila, sinon j'ai vraiment fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais j'ai du changer pas mal de choses venant de la version originale. Alors encore une fois...Sérieux, allez la lire en VO. Merci. Guys. Hah. Cela dit, j'éspère quand même que ma traduction vous plaira!

* * *

**12:03 **

Allemagne se réveilla.

Il ne souvint pas tout de suite pourquoi il était étendu avec Italie dans les bras. Le fait qu'Italie soit dans son lit n'était pas en soi un événement _vraiment _inhabituel. D'un autre côté, d'habitude, c'était plutôt Italie qui l'enlaçait, et non pas l'inverse.

**12:04**

Il n'était pas surprenant non plus qu'Italie soit nu. Cela finissait de cette manière un peu trop souvent à son goût. Mais ensuite, toujours à moitié endormi, il se retourna lentement et découvrit que lui aussi l'était, _nu_, et ça, c'était, disons… inattendu.

**12:05**

Puis il se souvint la raison pour laquelle il était nu.

Très bien.

Ahem.

_Ça_, c'était gênant.

**12:06**

Il prit conscience qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec le Führer, euh, il y avait déjà six minutes. Bien, où avait-il pu mettre ses habits ? Il lui apparut qu'ils étaient tous éparpillés dans les environs du centre de la chambre. Mon dieu. Ça ne pouvait pas être _vrai_.

Visiblement, ça l'était bel et bien.

Il allait se lever pour les rassembler, lorsqu'Italie attrapa son poignet. Allemagne ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi réveillé.

« - Pars pas maintenant... » Marmonna-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

**12:07**

« - Je n'ai pas le choix » répondit Allemagne.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » reprit Italie sans arrêter de le tirer par le bras.

Il regarda l'horloge une nouvelle fois. Il était en retard de sept minutes. Auparavant, jamais il n'avait été en retard à un rendez-vous. Il n'avait jamais fait une chose comme ça auparavant non plus. Il laissa Italie le ramener dans le lit.

**12:08**

Italie l'embrassa, toujours à moitié endormi. Enfin… ses yeux avaient l'air endormis, mais sa bouche, sa langue, ses mains…quand il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour regarder Allemagne, il sourit d'une manière beaucoup trop innocente pour ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« - Tu rougis encore » gloussa-il. "Tu as fait ça pendant toute la nuit! Même quand j'étais en train de – "

Allemagne évita d'entendre ce qu'Italie avait été sur le point de dire en attrapant sa tête et en le pressant contre lui pour l'embrasser. C'était _beaucoup_ plus intéressant que de lui parler.

**12:09**

Il se souvint que, quand il avait essayé d'embrasser Italie pour la première fois le soir d'avant, ça n'avait pas vraiment marché. Il avait tourné sa tête dans le mauvais sens et Italie avait écarté son visage tout en frottant son nez et avait dit « aïe ». Mais son sourire était toujours aussi large et il lui avait rendu son baiser. Embrasser quelqu'un qui souriait était quand même bien mieux. Enfin, pas qu'il avait beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. Embrasser.

**12:10**

Italie réussit finalement à le chevaucher, et franchement, il n'était pas entièrement satisfait avec cette idée, parce que cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait toujours regarder l'horloge, qui lui rappelait à chaque fois où il était supposé être. Maintenant, Il était en retard de dix minutes. Dix minutes entières. Mais c'était beaucoup trop difficile d'arrêter de l'embrasser. Et de se faire embrasser. Italie était en train de faire quelque chose d'intéressant contre son cou. Quelque chose qui impliquait ses dents et sa langue… Qu'est ce qu'il était encore en train d'essayer de faire ? Ah, juste. Il plaça ses mains sur la tête d'Italie et essaya de le repousser.

Ça ne marcha _absolument_ pas.

**12:11**

Au lieu de tomber en arrière comme il aurait du, Italie gémit et l'attaqua encore, frappant au passage sa tête contre le mur. Oh. Il avait oublié. C'était déjà arrivé pendant la nuit quand il avait touché la mèche d'Italie. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, il n'essayait pas de le repousser. Même si ça avait aussi été un accident.

C'était un peu gênant de savoir ce qu'il avait fait à chaque fois qu'il avait touché la boucle d'Italie.

D'accord. C'était vraiment, très, très gênant.

Au moins, Japon n'était pas au courant.

Il l'était ?

**12:12**

Là, il ne pouvait plus vraiment penser d'une manière cohérente.

**12:13**

Il fallait qu'il parte. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parte. Il était censé être à la réunion. Mais Italie rendait la chose vraiment dure. Et ce n'était pas censé être une blague. Bien qu'il s'avérait que justement, c'en était une. Qu'est-ce qu'Italie était en train de faire avec ses mains exactement ?

**12:14**

Sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Intéressant.

**12:15**

Il était beaucoup trop en retard. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais pour des raisons inconnues, Italie semblait être devenu soudainement lourd. Beaucoup trop lourd pour qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser. Même si Italie n'était en fait plus tellement en train de l'écraser contre la tête du lit en étant assis sur ses jambes. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas faire autre chose que rester assis de la même manière. Et enterrer ses mains dans les cheveux d'Italie. Et éventuellement faire quelques bruits gênants et involontaires. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il allait admettre ça à quiconque.

**12:16**

Il n'allait jamais admettre la situation _toute entière_ à quiconque.

**12:17**

Il plaça sa tête contre l'épaule d'Italie. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il arrive à penser.

La tête d'Italie disparu soudainement d'entre ses mains et réapparu beaucoup plus… au sud.

**12:18**

Oh mon Dieu.

**12:19**

Oh mon_ Dieu._

**12:20**

Italie réapparu, souriant si largement que son visage aurait pu se fendre en deux. « Alors, c'était pas marrant ? »

« marrant » n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait utilisé. « Marrant » n'était pas l'expression correcte pour parler de _ça_. Mais si Italie voulait désigner ça de cette manière, qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ? Si ça voulait dire qu'il le ferait encore -

Il remarqua l'horloge une nouvelle fois. _Midi vingt ?_

**12:21**

Il découvrit soudain qu'Italie était devenu beaucoup plus léger, et il le poussa sans ménagement, tout en sortant du lit. Où étaient ses habits, déjà ? Mon dieu. Là, il avait vraiment de gros, gros ennuis.

Italie le fixa enfourner ses jambes dans son pantalon, qui avait, Dieu savait comment, été drapé sur la commode dans le coin de la chambre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

"Une réunion," marmonna-il à travers le T-shirt qu'il était en train de mettre. « Il y a vingt minutes… vingt-_et-une_ minutes ! »

Sa veste avait atterri d'une manière mystérieuse sous le lit, et il se courba pour la ramasser. Italie se pencha depuis le bout du lit pour le regard : « Et alors ? »

"Généralement, je ne suis pas en retard" haleta-il alors qu'il passait son manteau et qu'il commençait à le boutonner. Quels boutons allaient avec lesquels ? Argh, ça n'avait pas d'importance !

Italie rigola : « Vingt minutes de retard, c'est pas vraiment être en retard!"

**12:22**

"Pour toi, peut-être » grogna Allemagne, s'asseyant au bout du lit pour plonger ses pieds dans ses bottes.

Italie ria encore et réessaya de l'embrasser. Mais cette fois, il réussi à y échapper. Il savait parfaitement que s'il le laissait l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, il ne sortirait jamais de la pièce. Le fait qu'il aurait adoré être embrassé encore et _encore_ n'avait aucune importance.

"On se voit après" dit-il s'en y penser en quittant la pièce.

"Tu ferais mieux de revenir !" répondit Italie joyeusement.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il en doutait.

**12:23 PM**


End file.
